Drunken Love
by Galance
Summary: Yami's had one too many drinks and un-intentionally expresses his feelings for his precious hikari. YYxY Shounen-Ai.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, not a single part of it.

Author's Note: Before you start reading, this is **YamixYugi**, boy to boy coupling, and the fic exists entirely out of mush and lovey-dovey actions. I wrote it in 30 minutes, I think, nobody's read it before publishing, and it's probably full of overly long sentences (which is my evil trademark). Meant to be a one-shot, as it came to me on impulse. Hope you like, nonetheless.

* * *

Yami grinned carelessly, his pearly white teeth exposed in the musky midnight air, as he leaned over his hikari, just barely brushing the boy's ears with his nose. Yuugi looked up at him fondly, amethyst eyes shimmering with amusement and something akin to wonder, and Yami gently caressed the boy's shoulders before leaning over even more. The hikari laughed, a bubbling sound filled with everything nice the spirit could think of- a sound that somehow had it all; fluttering butterflies dancing in the shadows the blossoming trees cast on the ground, rainbows in a humid sky that had a song of their own, sharing a cookie with a long lost friend on an afternoon picnic in a grassy field... Yami was intoxicated by it.

He hung over the chair Yugi was seated on, and raised his eyebrows in a rather goofy manner to extract more of that wonderful breath-taking sound that was his hikari's laughter. His ruby eyes were alight with love, all kind of dark red shades swirling flirtatiously in a play of supremacy as Yami took in Yugi's feminine features almost hungrily- as if he were drinking the boy, claiming this newfound beauty all to himself. The spirit swayed unceremoniously, steadying himself by clamping both hands around the head of the chair while a giggle escaped his rosy lips. Yugi sighed softly, but kept his smile nonetheless as he regarded his yami's cute stumbling behavior.

"You've been drinking Yami!" This made the Pharaoh only grin wider and he fluidly threw his arms around Yugi's shoulders as he fell haphazardly on the younger boy's lap, his head leaning back against Yugi's chest as he regarded his hikari through his dark, full lashes. "Oh no, not that look- it just won't work on me and-" Yugi interrupted his speech when Yami started nuzzling his chest with his cheek, a happy rumbling sound- almost like a purr- resonating from the depths of his throat as he shifted his hand to lovingly stroke the hairs on Yugi's neck, running them through his fingers lazily. Half-lidded eyes moved up from their former resting point to direct themselves to Yugi's, only slightly pausing on the boy's lips in their exploring. "It's the liquor, Yugi, the liquor," the hikari stammered to himself, trying to reason with his mind as it seemed very keen to just disconnect. Yami started landing butterfly kisses on Yugi's neck, making the hairs he'd formerly been toying with stand on end with the unexpected thrills of pleasure and Yugi's eyes rolled upwards slightly, his fists clenching just a tad as to not make a noise.

"Ehr, Yami, I.." All reason left the teen when wine-colored orbs tried to focus on him, creating a very potent slumbering flirtatious look on Yami, the spirit's usual musky scent uplifting Yugi's senses with it's dark tendrils as Yami lifted a lazy finger to slide over his features. "This is gonna be awkward in the morning." Yugi said detachedly, absent-mindedly noting he was trapped under the drunk spirit's body. His other had become rather heavy as he let himself go entirely, most control over his actions completely evaporated under the liquor's spell. Yami's breath smelled of heavy brandy, which was not that unusual since the spirit had taken a liking to the delicate aroma the liquid would induce as he let it roll over his tongue.

Yami slowly shifted on Yugi's lap, his mildly blurred gaze traveling over his hikari's ivory white skin, which eyed even more appealing in the glow of moonlight. Caught in a daze of possessive satisfaction that was perfectly natural for Yami's character, he purred once more, his rich baritone voice rolling pleasantly against the back of his throat, the hypnotizing sound instantly renewing the hold over his aibou. Yugi froze as he felt Yami's delicate lips brushing his jawline, the sensation overcoming and destroying every thought of reasoning with his darker half. Yami made eye contact once again, and Yugi could see him struggling to maintain control as the glazed pools of ruby sank back to their favorite object of attention; Yugi's lips.

A wave of abnormal heath and undivided love invaded the hikari's system and Yugi blinked at Yami, who just stared back in neutral acceptance, looking as if he wasn't even aware he'd opened the link. Yugi cleared his throat and attempted to nudge his yami with his shoulders, the only body-part other than his head that could possibly move in his current position. "Yami I think it's enough for today." This made the dark spirit pause from his venture towards Yugi's chest and he looked up confusedly, a frown forming on his forehead as the words slowly seeped through to his foggy mind.

Yugi feared his other would eventually brush it off as inconsequential, but Yami seemed to comply like a pleased jungle cat, as all he did was moisten his lips with his tongue before pushing up slightly to kiss Yugi's forehead. The kiss was surprisingly intense for one so innocent, leaving a hot sensation swirling with what Yugi was certain was shadow magic. He watched Yami lean back against him heavily, somehow managing to keep his eyes locked steady on Yugi's while slurring incoherent happy noises to no-one in particular. He'd never seen his collected protector this lax, Yugi found himself thinking amusedly, feeling a fresh load of laughter crawling up his chest as Yami made a particularly cute sound which Yugi thought only kittens were capable of.

The spirit's eyes closed in pure satisfaction as he brushed Yugi's shoulder lovingly, his legs dangling limply from Yugi's form like a toddler's. After beholding the adoring sight in his arms for a while, Yugi's eyes widened fractionally as he realized that Yami had fallen asleep and wouldn't be very likely to awaken in quite a while. Yugi sighed gravely and looked up mutely at Yami, who seemed to be mouthing words of no real importance in his sleep. He moaned in irritation. He was stuck.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
